A Love Story For People Who Hate Romanticism
by JoyHolic
Summary: -Odio san Valentín… Realmente lo aborrezco- ha pasado tanto tiempo que se me hacía difícil recordar, desde que nos hicimos uno y no estoy muy seguro si soportaria verte de nuevo…


-Odio san Valentín, realmente lo aborrezco…-

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerré los ojos, el vagón de el tren estaba casi vacío, era el último viaje, las personas lucían cansadas y fastidiadas. Aunque tenía dinero para comprarme varios autos, la verdad odiaba conducir y simplemente no me agradaba la idea de tener un chofer. Después de unos minutos el tren se detuvo y lo abordaron una docena de pasajeros, entre la mayoría parejas tomadas de la mano.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Sakura mi asistente y amiga de la infancia. -–tratándose de ti debes de recibir muchos chocolates y cartas de amor, no veo razones para odiarlo- sus ojos grandes y verdes me miraban tan directamente que me estresaban u poco, esbozo una sonrisa y continuo escribiendo en su laptop, esa mujer trabaja hasta después de salir de la oficina.

_¿Por qué lo odio…?_

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que se me hacía difícil recordar, hace exactamente doce años, estaba en la preparatoria, tenía 18, no 16 años era joven y estúpido. Los estudiantes me catalogaban como el chico frio de la clase cincuenta y cuatro del instituto mixto de Konoha, en ese entonces era muy tímido pero me ocultaba en una obstinada capa de superioridad, los chicos se sentían intimidados al hablarme y casi no se acercaban por ello, además de que era el más inteligente en la escuela, tenía perfección académica, los profesores me consideraban uno de esos niños prodigio los cuales solo nace uno cada 3 años, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho que todas las chicas morían por mí; Sin embargo, no tenía interés en absolutamente nada más que en superar a mi hermano, Itachi.

Guardo en alguna parte de mi mente el recuerdo de esa mañana como si estuviese bajo llave, esa mañana había una tormenta monumental, la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las ventanas y mi uniforme se había empapado, era imposible que se secara y al final me vi obligado a usar el uniforme de repuesto. El autobús me había dejado, tuve que esperar 20 minutos hasta el próximo, sin duda no me había levantado con el pie derecho, era muy extraño que me pasaran ese tipo de cosas lo cual me hacían reventar en cólera, al llegar a la escuela corrí para refugiarme debajo de un árbol, no me dejarían entrar al primera clase, debía esperar una hora para poder tomar la segunda, para llegar a mi edificio era necesario pasar por la plaza cívica en la cual seguro me empaparía, estaba cansado, sudoroso, agitado y realmente enojado.

Después de esperar media hora las gotas empezaron a penetrar casi totalmente las copas de los árboles, de nada sirvió haberme demorado cambiándome, ahora estaba empapado, no tardo para que cayeran los primeros rayos, no había un lugar para no morir incinerado, solo podía ir a la cafetería donde seguramente estarían los vagos que se saltan clases y sería muy problemático ir hacia ahí.

Mire hacia mi derecha y a la lejanía se veía un enorme edificio ¿Qué era eso? recordé el antiguo gimnasio el cual yacía abandonado por la construcción del nuevo centro deportivo. Era un desperdicio que aquella instalación quedara abandonada, me encamine apresuradamente hacia ahí, al llegar abri cuidadosamente la gran puerta rojiza.

-¿Hola?-pregunte mientras miraba alrededor, las instalaciones estaban un poco empolvadas pero en buen estado, sacudí un poco el polvo y me senté en una de las gradas. Estaba seguro que ahí encontraría algo de tranquilidad, se quite la chamarra apresuradamente mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

-seguramente pescare un resfriado- tire con suavidad la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido.

-¿Sasuke?- escuche una voz algo chillona, abrí los ojos y delante de mí se encontraba un chico rubio despeinado con unos ojos zafiro y mirada penetrante.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- era la última persona que deseaba ver, el chico problema del salón, tenía las peores calificaciones, siempre se metía en problemas y al parecer cada que podía me buscaba pleito.

-¡ESO MISMO IBA A PREGUNTARTE!- grito efusivamente -Este lugar es exclusivamente para que los miembros del club de baloncesto practiquen, no para que andes haciéndote el vago, así que por favor te pido que te varara rarrrra- su fuerte voz y seguridad del inicio se fue desvaneciendo hasta que termino apenado y balbuceando.

-¡¿QUE?- lo interrumpi irritado.

-¿eh?- se sorprendió, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y note que cuando hablaba miraba mi torso de reojo, recordé que me había dejado la camisa abierta.

-¿Por qué no entraste a clase? – pregunte mientras me quitaba la camisa, admito que lo hice para molestar.

-¿eh? Vas a resfriarte…- su rostro se ponía rojo como si se estuviese trasformado en un tomate -No es de tu incumbencia- se volteo enojado –tengo que ver unas cosas del club-.

-ah, si…- respondí sin mucho interés, el timbre para la siguiente clase sonó y me puse por inercia de pie.

-Es mentira- respondió aun estando despaldas a mí –No quería ir al salón porque seguro iba a estar ahí y no sabría que decirle…-.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte de mala gana y casi por compromiso.

-hace tiempo que me gu, no, que estoy enamorado de una persona y, como hoy es san valentí-

-¡¿hoy es san Valentín?-lo interrumpí, deje caer mi cuerpo en uno de los asientos de las gradas y tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, no me gustaba tampoco en ese tiempo esa fecha, recibía un mundo de todo tipo de regalos ostentosos, las chicas no paraban de hablarme y era realmente molesto….

-hey, ¿estas escuchándome?- lucia enojado

-si te gusta una chica, ¿porque te sonrojas cuando miras mi cuerpo? – le conteste para molestarlo, sería mejor no entrar a clase, me ahorraría todos los problemas…

-¡¿eh?- dio un sobre salto –¡y,yo no m,me he sonrojado!-

Lo jale del brazo derribándolo y me inque de rodillas, su cabeza estaba entre mis brazos los cuales me sostenían su rostro expresaba una mescla de asombro y pena. El chico parecía ser un manojo de nervios, seguramente estaba enamorado de Hinata, todo el salón rumoraba eso, la chica era del salón de alado, en realidad no la conocía, solo se que su familia tiene conexiones con la empresa de la mía, probablemente era una niña mimada.

-yo…- estiro su cuello y suspiro como si le costara respirar.

Viéndolo de cerca no era un chico cualquiera, en realidad era muy apuesto, inclusive parecía una chica, acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, sin duda había tenido una infancia difícil, sabía que sus padres estaban muertos como los míos, sus labios lucían tan rosados y gruesos, dibuje su contorno con la yema de mi dedo índice.

-para- dijo entre sollozos e intento levantarse de golpe, sacudí la cabeza e hice lo mismo, mi pierna roso accidentalmente con su entre pierna.

-ah- soltó un gemido, se quedó helado y yo sorprendido, antes de que pudiera reaccionar metí mi mano en su pantalón, su miembro yacía ya erecto -ah, ah, basta, ah- trato de que sacara mi mano, lo ignore mientras le masajeaba con mi dedo medio y angular.

¿Era gay? ¿Podría el chico problema de la clase serlo? No, es imposible, él estaba enamorado de Hinata, el mismo me lo confeso. Lance mi mirada sobre él, se volteó rápidamente.

Probablemente sea una de esas personas que le van a ambos lados, aunque, ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Esto me convierte en uno de ellos? Ciertamente jamás me hubiera sentido atraído por un chico, solo podía pensar en "no hay nada que hacer y estoy realmente aburrido" sin embargo ahora que lo pienso eso suena a una tonta escusa que nadie se crearía.

Me acerque a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, recuerdo el dulce sabor de su piel estaba erizado y sus vellitos le hacían cosquillas a la punta de mi nariz, me pedía a gritos entre sollozos y pataletas que me detuviera pero no le hacía caso e intentaba aprisionarlo con mis brazos. Sujete sus manos con mi mano derecha, tome su rostro con delicadeza, nuestras miradas se encontraron apenadas, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce, tierno beso, mordí su labio al final, sentía una especie de ardor en mi estómago que no me dejaba aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Sasu...ke- dejó de poner fuerza en las manos, lo libere y rodio mi cintura con torpeza, se sentía bien, extrañamente me sentía avergonzado, aunque era muy popular con las chicas, era mi primera vez haciendo "eso" no estoy seguro del por qué, supongo que nunca había sentido la necesidad de "hacerlo". Le llene el cuello con besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscones, al mismo tiempo me acariciaba alternando mi pecho y mi espalda como si estuviese tratando de grabarse en su memoria cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Lo recosté en el suelo, metí mi mano en su pantalón y comencé a jalar su miembro, en su

rostro podía notar tal grado de excitación, estaba en su clímax.

-Sasu…ke ah hazlo- me dijo apenado y con la respiración entre cortada un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo soltando un gran gemido, el cual trato de ocultar mordiendo su mano.

Le baje el pantalón y comencé a meter mi miembro, probablemente le dolió bastante, su rostro expresaba una combinación de sufrimiento y placer lo que al verla me excitaba mas.

-ah… ah Sasu… ke—cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre sentía como un nudo en el estomago, hacia movimientos circulares, sus piernas estaban en mis hombros, el miraba hacia un lado y yo hacia el otro, procuraba que sus miradas no se cruzaran, pero, a la vez, tomaba mi mano de la manera más tierna que fuese posible.

Recuerdo que me sentía tan apenado que no podía decir ninguna palabra, sin embargo, me hubiese gustado haberle hecho saber lo que sentía, me sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si nada importara ya, me sentía de algún modo… feliz.

¿Porque me engaño a mi mismo? probablemente todo era una farsa, probablemente el no quería y yo le he obligado, eso me hiso caer en un estado de frustración muy grande.

-Sasuke, ah, Sasu…- estaba al casi tope, me apresure a masturbarlo, como olvidar su rostro lleno de placer con los ojos entrecerrados, su mano apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mia, y sus labios rosas yacían húmedos, estiraba su cuello cada vez más fuerte.

-Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!—podía escucharlo cada vez mas fuerte –Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! ¡SASUKE BASTARDO!—

Abrí los ojos, no pude reaccionar bien, cuando me di cuenta solo vi a Sakura jalándome con toda su fuerza para bajarme del tren, del impacto ambos caímos al suelo.

-¡tonto! Solo a ti se te ocurre quedarte dormido en el tren, ah, menudo idiota, mientras me baje también del tren, ¡aun faltaban 3 paradas para que pudiese llegar a mi casa y no pasara otro dentro de una hora!- me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Sakura era mi amiga de la infancia y mi asistente, antes cuando éramos niños solía tratarme con mayor amabilidad inclusive con ternura, luego de que nos volviésemos novios, -cabe recalcar que fue un amorío infantil- y termináramos comenzó a comportarse como si fuese mi madre.

-entonces ven a dormir a mi casa- conteste de mala gana mientras me ponía de pie y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-¡de ninguna manera!- se puso de pie sin mi ayuda limpiándose la falda -¡ah! Estos tacones altos no están hechos para saltar de esa forma…-

-¡qué tiene de malo? Inclusive podríamos recordar los viejos tiempos- esboce una sonrisa burlona la cual le respondió con un puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha.

-¡idiota!- se cruzo de brazos –ni que me paguen volvería a salir contigo- sus mejillas se ruborizaron, nos miramos mutuamente y sonreímos.

-vamos, te pediré un taxi afuera- subimos las escaleras, ella freno al primer taxi que pasaba y me dio un abrazo para despedirse.

-ya es hora de que pienses en hacer algo en serio por primera vez en tu vida- susurro a mi oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla, limpio con su muñeca el resto de su lápiz labial en mi mejilla.

La mire marchar y me encamine a mi apartamento, Sakura tenía razón, nunca me había esforzado por nada en mi vida, tampoco me había gustado nada en especial, mentira, la única cosa con la que me había encariñado, la única cosa yacía guardada profundamente guardada en mi mente era aquel chico de ojos zafiro, el cual siempre le mostraba su desinteresada sonrisa al mundo y fruñía el cello cuando notaba que lo estaba mirando.

Recordar era tan doloroso, sin embargo un poco de dolor en esta melancólica noche no me vendría del todo mal. Después de… ese día, recibí una noticia que en otro momento de mi vida hubiese sido la mejor que pudiese haber recibido, aceptaron mi traslado a la academia del sonido, tendría todas las posibilidades para volverme más fuerte, podría vencer a mi hermano, podría volverme incluso más poderoso que lo que fue cualquier Uchiha, podría volverme el heredero universal de las empresas de mi familia… pero me sentía confundido, sin duda sentía algo por Naruto, quería, quería decirle cuanto lo quería, si, ¡eso es lo que debía de hacer!.

Al día siguiente llegue ansioso al colegio, estaba decidido, nada mas tenía importancia ya, yo solo quería que el estuviese a mi lado, que importa lo que piensen los demás. Corrí a toda prisa, sabía que no lo encontraría en el salón de clase, era probable encontrarlo en solo un lugar, comencé a caminar más lento hasta que me detuve por completo ante majestuosas puertas de aquel viejo gimnasio, si pudiera verme a mi mismo estaría seguro que mis mejillas estarían coloradas, respire profundo, mi rostro mostraban una inocente sonrisa que sería muy difícil de borrar, respire profundo y abrí la gran puerta con cuidado para poder sorprenderlo, pero la sorpresa la recibí yo al ver el chico que quería tanto abrazando a aquella callada chica, Hinata la cual tenía agarrado un peluche de felpa con un enorme moño rojo, después de unos segundos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso.

Era muy difícil asimilarlo, he de admitir que lucían bien juntos, por supuesto, son un chico y una chica es lo normal, me di la media vuelta con torpeza y corrí lo más rápido que pude, soy un idiota.

Simplemente dejare que todo acabe así, pensé, recordé que soy de las personas que nacieron para estar solas todo el tiempo y no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo, admito que amar por primera vez fue hermoso pero, la belleza puede fácilmente nublarse con la obscuridad de un amor no correspondido, creo que aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar eso, creo que nunca lograre serlo, no en ese aspecto.

No entiendo como las personas pueden dar todo por una persona y luego al poco tiempo tener otra pareja con facilidad y enamorarse de nuevo ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo les es tan fácil entregarlo todo y después olvidar? Juro que lograre convertirme en el tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás.

Y por último, jure que iba a olvidarte, borrar de mi memoria todo hasta que no recuerde ni si quiera tu nombre, borrare cada abrazo, cada falsa caricia, pero sobretodo me borrare ah, tu sonrisa esa sonrisa tuya que me hace actuar como un idiota. Sé que si me declaraba ibas a rechazarme, a reírte de mi, aunque se me hace cobarde huir como lo estoy hice… ¿Qué debería hacer? Realmente no podía humillarme declarándome después de semejante escena, algo me decía que debería seguir con mi vida como si nada, pero me hubiese gustado ver tu cara cuando exponga mis sentimientos para ver si vas a mirarme de la misma tierna y tonta manera apenada de cuando jugaste conmigo… Ese mismo día acepte la trasferencia, cualquier lugar lejos de ti me haría bien.

-¿Sa, suke san?— escuche una voz aguda detrás de mí, voltee lentamente por inercia, aun hundido en mis pensamientos.

-n,no se si me recuerdes… soy Hinata, la de tu clase de alado, el salón cincuenta y tres del instituto Konoha- desvió su mirada, tenía las mejillas coloradas y hacia un molesto movimiento chocando los dedos repetidas veces.

Me quede helado del shock ¿Qué si la recordaba? Esa pequeña chica hizo que mi vida se volviese aun más fría y vacía rayando en lo repugnante y me quito lo único que me había dado alguna vez una alegría, y aun así ¡¿tenía el descaro de preguntarme si la recordaba? Que descaro y mala educación la suya.

-¿hyuuga?- respondí tratando que mi voz no sonara entrecortada, me aclare la garganta y suspire –¿de la corporación hyuuga? ¿Qué hace una chica de su nivel caminando sola en un lugar como este?- sonrió levemente y me miro.

-Salí a hacer unas compras y justo ahora estoy esperando a mi comprometido-alzo la bolsa de su mandado, tenía lo suficiente para una cena para dos personas.

¿Comprometido…? ¿Escuche bien? Eso probablemente significa que… no, no pude ser cierto.

-¿Te vas a casar con Naruto?- Solté de golpe

-¿eh?- se sorprendió y sonrió apenada entre cerrando los ojos -…si-

No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, todo era demasiado confuso, el… ¿realmente no sintió nada jamás por mi…? Todo comenzó a nublarse y no puedo recordar nada de lo que sucedió después.

_Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse del pasado… _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Hola a todos, gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo de "Una historia de amor para las personas que odian el romanticismo" (si, ya se, el titulo es algo largo) xD espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente capítulo con ansias, se que todos esperamos el reencuentro. La historia no será muy larga tendrá como máximo un par de capítulos más. la idea surgió en vísperas de san Valentín, es por eso que se remonta a esa época, sin embargo por problemas personales no lo pude subir hasta hoy, el título original era "al diablo con san Valentín" pero como ya había pasado la fecha decidí cambiarlo. De nuevo, gracias :3

Joy


End file.
